


Isaac's Request

by smutsister



Series: Pack Daddy and Mommy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discussions of sex, First Time, Infantilism, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Momma Stiles, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Pup Isaac, first time anal sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsister/pseuds/smutsister
Summary: Isaac asked for it and Momma Stiles and Daddy Derek saw no reason to deny their Pup what he wanted.





	Isaac's Request

**Author's Note:**

> So many comments on the last fic oh my lord! It's amazing! I have so many ideas for more fics in this universe!

“Derek? You awake?” Stiles called, walking into the loft.

“He went upstairs to take a nap.” A different voice called back from the couch.

Stiles grinned when he saw the back of Isaac’s head where the other was sitting on the couch playing video games. “Well then can you pause your game and come help me with groceries?”

Immediately Isaac was on his feet, his game paused while he came over with a smile to take the bags from Stiles’s arm. “More in the car still?”

“Of course. You wolves eat enough food in one night to feed a family of twelve for a week.”

“I’ll get it. Don’t worry.” Isaac grinned, plopping the bags on the table before heading back to the door.

“I’m going to go wake our Alpha up and he’ll come down and help you.” Stiles told him with a grin.

Isaac just chuckled as he headed for the stairs down the hall.

“Derek.” Stiles called in a sing-song voice as he ascended the spiral stairs up to the master suite loft. He stopped at the top, looking at the lump of blankets on the bed. “Deeeerrrek. Time to get up and put those beautiful muscles to use to please your mate!”

“If you’re trying to entice your way into my bed, I’m ashamed that it works.” Derek’s sleep-muffled voice sighed.

Stiles laughed. “Oh no. Groceries. Downstairs. Fetch.”

Derek groaned. “We aren’t dogs, Stiles.”

“I know. But you are my mate and you love me so you’re going to go help Isaac get the groceries.”

Derek groaned again but the lump on the bed shifted and slowly the alpha wolf poured himself out of bed and lumbered towards his mate. “God sometimes I hate that I love you.”

Stiles grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek before gesturing towards the stairs. “Get on it or Isaac’s going to end up doing all the work and you can guess how disappointed I will be if you allow that to happen.”

Derek chuckled, leaning down to steal another kiss from Stiles before grinning lazily. “I got it babe. Anything to please you.”

Stiles grinned. “Good to know you’re in that kind of mood.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs to go help Isaac. Stiles went further into the room to change into sweatpants and out of the vaguely uncomfortable skinny jeans Lydia always said made his ass look good. By the time he was redressed he could hear his boys downstairs trying to put the groceries away.

“No Stiles likes all the meats in that drawer so he doesn’t have to go hunting for it.”

“There isn’t enough room in the drawer for all the meat he bought.”

“Well take the cheese out and there will be room.”

“But he put that in there why would he want me to take it out?”

“Because I think he would rather have the meats all together than to have the meat and the cheese playing sardines!”

“That’s enough you two.” Stiles walked downstairs, laughing. “Derek, Isaac is right take the cheese out and put the meat all together. The cheese goes on the top shelf but we had all those eggs last week so I put the cheese in the drawer to get it out of the way.”

“Ha!” Isaac cheered with a fist pump.

“Gloating is not allowed in this house.” Stiles immediately scolded. Isaac immediately looked at the floor, completely cowed by the fast response.

“Where do you want the rice you bought?” Derek asked, holding up two of the bags. “And why do we have so much?”

“Boyd asked me if we could have fried rice.” Stiles explained. “He told me his grandmother used to make it for him and his sister every time he visited. So fried rice we shall have.”

Derek nodded. “Where?”

“In the cupboard next to the pasta is fine.” Stiles smiled. “Isaac, can you put a pot of water on the stove so I can start on the potatoes for tonight? And Derek, babe I’m gonna need your claw talents to get all of those peeled as well.”

“Just using me for me claws again I see.” Derek teased.

“You know I love you for plenty more than that.” Stiles smirked. “But nothing else is going to be happening until we get some food.”

“What are we having?” Isaac jumped in.

“I was thinking steak and mashed potatoes would be a good way to start the night.” Stiles grinned, immediately hearing the wolves’ stomachs growl. “I’m going to assume that’s a yes then.”

“You make the best steaks.” Isaac grinned.

“Well I’m glad you think so.” Stiles chuckled. “If you’d also like to be a hand for tonight, those carrots need to be washed and peeled as well.”

“On it.” Isaac agreed happily.

The three of them easily settled into a routine, Stiles seasoning and cooking the meat easily while Derek and Isaac got the potatoes and vegetables ready. By the time they all sat down around the table, they were relaxed and happy.

They ate dinner slowly, taking the time to talk about their days (and gossip about the rest of the pack), but eventually they came to the end.

“Alright.” Stiles sighed, setting down his knife and fork after finishing his steak. “I think, now that we’re almost done eating, it is time to talk about that thing brought up last weekend when you stayed over, Isaac.”

Isaac was immediately more tense, fidgeting with his fingers and humming a bit. “Um well um okay.”

“Derek and I talked about it this week.” Stiles continued. “And if you still want one of us to fuck you, we’ve both agreed to do that.”

Isaac tensed. “Wait, we’re talking about that?”

“What else would we be talking about?” Derek asked him. “Did you want something else from us that we didn’t know about?”

Isaac shook his head quickly. “I-It’s nothing.”

“Isaac.” Stiles said firmly.

“I thought you were talking about the thing you mentioned before I dropped last weekend of telling the pack what’s going on.” Isaac admitted softly.

“Oh honey.” Stiles sighed. “That is not a discussion we would have without you. But you were begging us endlessly last weekend to fill you up. We weren’t willing to do it when you’d already dropped because we all agreed that we wouldn’t add anything to play without you agreeing to it outside of a drop. And we didn’t want to pull you up just for that.”

Isaac blushed, remembering how needy he had gotten.

“If you don’t want it,” Derek spoke up. “We would never force you. But we both agreed that if it is something you actually want, we’re willing to add that.”

Isaac nodded quickly. “Please.”

“You want us to fuck you?” Stiles asked. “We need verbal confirmation, Isaac.”

“I want you to fuck me. Both of you. I don’t care how or who but I want to be so full of you that I can’t think of anything else.” Isaac said, looking up at them. “Please.”

“Well alright then.” Stiles grinned. “Seeing as we’re all done eating, do you want to drop?”

Isaac nodded.

“How?” Derek asked, getting up to clear the plates.

“Can-can I have a bottle?” Isaac asked shyly.

“You want to drop that far?” Stiles asked. “For this?”

Isaac shrugged. “I-I’ve been craving it all week. I-I need to be young.”

“Okay baby.” Stiles smiled. “Why don’t you and Derek go get you ready and then I’ll meet you in the living room with your bottle?”

Isaac nodded, smiling up at Derek as he came back and held out his hand for Isaac to take. Stiles grinned and watched them walk out hand in hand before going to the counter to get a bottle ready for Isaac. He didn’t have to worry as much about the temperature of the milk as he would if it was for an actual baby, seeing as Isaac wouldn’t get burned by it, but he was still careful to make sure Isaac would be comfortable. Derek and he had agreed to do this only by agreeing that all of their attention and efforts would be put towards making sure this was the best night they could possibly give to their pup.

When he finally had the bottle ready and full of warm milk for his pup, he headed out to the living room. He stopped in the door way, smiling as he watched his boys.

Derek had Isaac changed into his soft pajama pants, knowing once he dropped his jeans would be too uncomfortable for him to relax, and he now had Isaac in his lap, rocking him softly and whispering to him how much he loved him.

Stiles had never expected this to be where he would be just a few years after high school, but he honestly couldn’t say he was upset by it. His pup was adorable and Derek was the hottest Daddy Stiles could ever have imagined.

“Momma!” Isaac called when he finally noticed Stiles standing there.

“Hey there Pup.” Stiles smiled, pushing off the wall to go sit with them. “Do you want me or Daddy to hold your bottle?”

Isaac didn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to roll over and crawl out of Derek’s lap and into Stiles’s.

Stiles welcomed him with open arms, helping him get comfortable so his legs hung out over into Derek’s lap still. “Here baby, open up.”

Isaac opened his mouth happily for the oversized nipple, settling softly into Stiles’s lap with a sigh.

“Such a good baby.” Stiles grinned.

“He takes his bottle so well.” Derek agreed, rubbing his hands up and down Isaac’s shins. “Such a good pup for us.”

“I don’t think we could have ever asked for a better pup.” Stiles murmured, stroking Isaac’s back with one hand while he held the bottle with his other.

“Definitely not.” Derek chuckled, moving one hand down to rub Isaac’s feet while the other stayed stroking his legs. “We have such a perfect pup I couldn’t even imagine someone being better.”

Isaac moaned a little at all the stimulation, touch and words surrounding him as he sucked down the warm milk, letting it slowly melt him.

“We’re gonna treat you so well baby.” Stiles whispered. “We’re gonna make you feel so good.”

Isaac moaned, pushing his body into Stiles’s.

“If you keep talking like that, he’s going to lose his mind.” Derek chuckled.

“Nah.” Stiles grinned. “We both know he’s not going to lose his mind until he feels his big, strong Daddy press inside of him and surround him with pleasure.”

Derek and Isaac both moaned in unison at the thought, making Stiles laugh.

“Well then I guess that’s the end game decided.” Stiles smirked, tilting Isaac’s bottle up higher for him to get more milk. “What do you think pup? You want Daddy to open you up and slip inside you? Take you? Claim you? Make you ours in every way?”

Isaac moaned, his hips pumping upwards in a desperate attempt for friction he couldn’t find.

“I think that’s a yes.” Derek growled, reaching out to brush a finger teasingly along the outline of Isaac’s cock in his sweatpants.

“Definitely a yes.” Stiles laughed. “Finish your bottle baby. You know you can’t have any play time till you finish your bottle.”

Isaac moaned, but sucked at his bottle with a renewed vigor.

“Not too fast.” Stiles reminded him. “You don’t want to get a gassy tummy or you won’t be able to play with Daddy.”

Isaac whined, slowing back down and looking up at them with fire in his eyes.

“Such a desperate, needy baby.” Derek smiled, leaning over Stiles’s shoulder to grin at Isaac. “Can’t wait to play with our little pup.”

“He’s being such a good pup for us.” Stiles grinned. “Taking his whole bottle and being so good and listening to us.”

“He’s almost down though.” Derek whispered. “Almost done drinking up all the milk his Momma so carefully made for him to enjoy. Is it good pup? Did Momma do a good job?”

Isaac moaned, nodding softly.

“Momma always takes such good care of us.” Derek smiled.

“You make it worth it.” Stiles sighed, looking over at Derek. “Both of you.”

Derek smiled softly back at Stiles, leaning over to kiss softly, pulling back when Isaac whined.

“Baby doesn’t want to be left out.” Stiles chuckled, tightening his grip on Isaac’s shoulder to reassure him. “Don’t you worry, little one, Momma and Daddy aren’t going anywhere.”

“We love you and we are going to pamper you, pup.” Derek told him, reaching up to drag his hand slowly across Isaac’s chest and stomach, making the pup whine softly.

“All done.” Stiles announced, pulling the bottle away from Isaac’s mouth, using his magic to send it flying back into the kitchen. “How do you feel baby?” He asked, pressing his hand down on his stomach.

Isaac moaned. “Full.”

Stiles chuckled. “Too full to keep playing because you might be gassy or just full enough to float?”

“Float.” Isaac smiled happily.

“Well that’s good.” Stiles smiled back. “Now what do you want to do?”

Isaac didn’t respond, just nuzzled against Stiles’s chest and whined.

“You want to suckle Momma?” Derek asked, reaching over to pull the hem of Stiles’s shirt up so Isaac could get to his nipples.

Isaac immediately latched on, making Stiles moan softly.

“Feel good Momma?” Derek murmured into Stiles’s ear. “Feel good having you baby suckle at your tit?”

Stiles moaned, dropping his head back. “Daddy, you better stop talking, get my shirt off of me, and then get naked.” He ordered.

Derek laughed, pulling carefully to get Stiles’s shirt off without jostling Isaac around. “As you wish, Momma.”

Stiles watched with greedy eyes as Derek pulled away to pull his own shirt off. No matter how many times he’d watched him strip, seeing all the muscles and power stripped bare for his eyes always made him hungry.

“Look at your Daddy.” Stiles murmured to Isaac. “Look at how beautiful and strong he is. Just for us. All that power just for our pleasure.”

The audible rumble of pleasure from Derek’s chest made Stiles chuckle. “Sounds like Daddy is just as happy to give us pleasure as we are giving him pleasure.”

“Pup, let Momma take your shirt off for me?” Derek rumbled softly.

Isaac whined but pulled off of Stiles’s nipple, sitting up just enough for his shirt to be easily slid up and over his head. As soon as his head was free, he dove back at Stiles’s nipple, making the mage moan at the renewed and insistent feeling.

“Momma.” Derek groaned.

“Daddy?” Stiles smirked back.

Derek smiled at his mate, reaching out to steal another kiss before tugging Isaac a little farther off of Stiles’s lap. He reached up Isaac’s body, letting his hands trail softly over his stomach, stretching just enough to tweak a nipple and pull a squeak from their boy.

“Daddy’s playing with you, isn’t he?” Stiles laughed. “Maybe he should stop teasing and get to that pleasure he’s promised us.”

Isaac’s response was just to whine desperately around the nipple in his mouth.

“Well, get to it.” Stiles laughed.

“As Momma commands.” Derek smirked. He finally dragged his hands back down Isaac’s chest, hooking them softly under the waistband of Isaac’s pants, tugging them softly.

Isaac moaned softly as Derek slowly pulled his pants down, letting his hard cock out into the cool air. He let out another, long moan as Derek stuck his tongue out to lick up the underside of his pup’s cock.

“Does he taste good, Daddy?” Stiles whispered, letting his hand drag through Derek’s hair softly.

“Delicious.” Derek grinned before leaning down and engulfing Isaac’s cock in his mouth.

Isaac pulled away shortly with a long, loud whine as Derek tightened his mouth around the cock.

“Shhh.” Stiles laughed, curling his hand tighter in Isaac’s hair to guide him back to his chest. “Let Daddy make you feel good.”

Isaac groaned, taking Stiles’s nipple back in his mouth.

Stiles moaned at the vibration, looking down at his boy and his Daddy. “What do you think Daddy? Taste as amazing as you’d dreamt?”

With a gorgeous, loud pop Derek pulled the cock from his mouth and grinned. “You should definitely make sure to try this Momma. He’s so good. So good for us.”

“Well then maybe we should move? Give me a chance?” Stiles asked with a lecherous grin of his own.

“Pup, can you look at me?”

Isaac whined but pulled back off of Stiles’s chest to look down his body at Derek as he knelt between Isaac’s legs, pumping his thin cock slowly.

“Can you tell me what you want us to do?” Derek asked softly. “We can get you off here and now fast and sweet, and then we can watch TV before doing more later, or we can go upstairs right now, lay you out over our bed, open you up, and fill you up with our cocks. Which would you rather?”

Isaac whined at the dirty words, grinding his hips up to try and get more friction.

“Pup, you gotta answer us.” Stiles told him. “I know it’s hard, baby, but we gotta know what you want to do.”

“Fuck me.” Isaac moaned. “Fuck me. Please.”

“You want the second option?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“Please Daddy.” Isaac begged. “Please fuck me.”

“You heard our boy.” Stiles grinned.

Derek grinned back before shooting to his feet and pulling Isaac up into his arms. “You coming, Momma?”

Stiles laughed, clambering to his feet and jumping up to wrap himself around Derek’s back. “Take us to bed, Daddy.” He murmured in Derek’s ear, laughing at the feeling of Derek’s chest rumbling underneath him.

“You better hold on, Momma.” That was all the answer Derek gave before heading for the stairs at almost a sprint, Isaac in his arms and Stiles on his back.

Stiles laughed joyfully as he ran them upstairs to their large, comfortable bed. He hopped off as soon as Derek came to a stop and threw himself onto the bed by the headboard. “Bring me our boy, Daddy.”

Derek smiled, setting Isaac down carefully on the bed before crawling over top of him. “What do you want, pup?” He whispered, pressing kisses to Isaac’s jaw. “Want to suck your Momma’s cock while Daddy opens you up for his cock?”

Isaac moaned, throwing his head back before nodding. “Yes Daddy. Please Daddy. Please. Fuck me. Momma. Daddy. Please. Fuck me.”

“Shhh.” Derek smiled, pressing his lips to Isaacs to sooth the desperate pup. “Don’t worry, pup. Momma and Daddy are going to take good care of you.”

“Here.” Stiles smiled, reaching out with his hand.

Derek grinned, holding his own hand out knowing what Stiles would do. With a flash of Stiles’s eyes, Derek’s hand was immediately covered in lube.

“You better get yourself naked, Momma.” Derek reminded him, nodding at the sweatpants Stiles was still wearing as he slid down Isaac’s body. “I think our pup wants a doddy to suckle.”

Stiles laughed, his eyes flashing again as his sweatpants vanished. “Come here, baby boy.”

Isaac moaned desperately, mouth open as he turned his head, straining to get to Stiles’s newly freed cock.

“I’ve got you.” Stiles murmured, curling one hand around the back of Isaac’s head while the other grabbed his cock to bend it down for Isaac to wrap his lips around it. Stiles sighed as the heat engulfed the head of his cock. “There you go baby.”

“Such a good pup.” Derek smiled up at them. “So sweet and beautiful sucking on your Momma’s cock.”

Isaac moaned, sucking harder on the head of Stiles’s cock in his mouth.

“Don’t tease him Daddy.” Stiles scolded. “You promised to stretch him open and fill him up. You better keep to that.”

“Of course Momma.” Derek grinned, sliding down farther and kneeling in between Isaac’s legs. “You ready pup.”

Isaac’s only response was to moan loud enough for Derek to hear and pulling his legs open even farther.

“Don’t make him beg.” Stiles gasped at the sensation. “He’s been such a good boy for us.”

Derek grinned. “Take a deep breath, pup.” He gave Isaac just enough time to obey before pressing the first finger inside.

Isaac whined, high pitched and loud, at the presence inside him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Derek gasped, slowly moving his finger farther in, sinking to the knuckle.

“Feel good, Daddy?” Stiles asked, smirking down at him.

“Fuck.” Derek moaned. “Momma you’re gonna have to try this at some point. He’s so tight. Even tighter than you the first time we did this.”

“Well I’m sure that’s because our beautiful, perfect, baby boy is so good for us he doesn’t shove his fingers inside himself every night like I used to do.” Stiles grinned. “After all, walking in on me like that was what started all of this in the first place, wasn’t it Daddy?”

Derek groaned, remembering that sight. “You were so pretty, Momma. So pretty with your legs spread open for me, desperate for my cock.”

“I’m sure I was good looking.” Stiles smirked. “But look at our baby boy right now. Spread out. Desperate for you. Sucking on my cock like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get. Hungry for anything and everything we want to give to him.”

“He’s definitely giving you a run for your money on being the prettiest.” Derek laughed. “You should see his pretty little hole, taking my finger so well. Are you ready for two, pup? Ready for another one of my fingers in your hole?”

Isaac moaned, rolling his hips down desperately onto Derek’s fingers.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek laughed, putting another finger out so Isaac ground himself down onto the extra digit.

The pup froze at the doubly in size of the intrusion, shaking slightly.

“You good, pup?” Derek asked, a little worried by Isaac’s stillness. He rubbed his hand up and down Isaac’s thigh as soothingly as he could.

Isaac whined, pulling away from Stiles’s cock long enough to answer. “So good, Daddy. Don’t stop. Please, Daddy. Please don’t stop.”

“Anything for you.” Derek smiled, slowly moving his fingers again, watching Isaac moan desperately as he took Stiles’s cock back in his mouth.

“God baby you’re so good.” Stiles moaned, reaching down to let his hand trail across Isaac’s jaw and down to his chest, pulling gently at the nearest nipple. He did his best to echo the pull of Isaac’s sucking on the boys own nipple, squeezing and pulling to match his soft rhythm.

“So sweet and beautiful.” Derek agreed, scissoring his fingers inside Isaac’s hole. “You open up so well for us. Being so good for us. Such a perfect pup.”

“Give him another finger.” Stiles ordered. “Such a good boy deserves his reward.”

“Oh I have a reward for him.” Derek grinned back. “Pup, don’t bite your Momma’s dick.”

That was all the warning Derek gave before adding a third finger to Isaac’s hole, reaching up and back to press against the hidden ‘button of joy’ as Stiles called it. At the same time he leaned over and swallowed Isaac’s cock to the base.

Isaac pulled off of Stiles’s cock with a moan so loud it may have been a roar as his eyes flashed with pleasure. Derek, smiling around the cock in his throat, flashed his red eyes back up at his beta and before Isaac could give any warning he was coming down the back of Derek’s throat with another roar.

Derek pulled off with a pop, grinning wide.

“You had better share that with me.” Stiles warned, his eyes almost black with pleasure as he crawled forward to grab Derek by the back of his neck and reel him in for a kiss. They swapped spit and Isaac’s cum between them for a long moment before Isaac’s moaning had them separating.

“Don’t worry baby.” Stiles grinned, his lips slick with Isaac’s cum. “Momma and Daddy didn’t forget about you.”

“God no.” Derek moaned, leaning over. “Could never forget about our perfect pup.” He pressed his lips to Isaac’s sharing the beta’s own taste with him, laced with Stiles’s as well.

“I love watching you two together.” Stiles grinned. “So fucking hot.”

Isaac whined, his hips moving slowly again, noticing only then that Derek had removed his fingers.

“You feel empty, pup?” Derek asked.

Isaac nodded, writhing with need despite his recent orgasm.

“Do you need your Daddy’s cock?” Stiles asked. “His mouth is beautiful but his cock is a dream, isn’t it?”

Isaac whined again, unable to contain his need enough to even verbalize it.

Stiles slid down to lay next to Isaac, rubbing his hands anywhere they could reach. “Baby, we need you to be here with us for this. We need to know you’re enjoying it.”

“Need.” Isaac moaned. “Empty. Please. Momma. Need Daddy. Please.”

“Okay baby.” Stiles smiled, looking up at Derek, whose eyes were still red. “Daddy, you’d better get to work then.”

Derek nodded, reaching out to gently nudge Isaac’s knees apart again, slipping closer between them. “You want to lube me up, Momma?”

Stiles grinned, waving his hand out and with a flash of his eyes Derek’s cock was coated in lube.

“That’s fucking beautiful.” Derek sighed. “Fucking love your magic.”

Stiles grinned. “Daddy, don’t you keep your pup waiting for that beautiful cock.”

Derek nodded, taking his cock in hand and leaning over Isaac’s body to whisper in his ear. “You ready, pup? You ready for your Daddy’s cock to fill you up? Fill up that empty space you didn’t even know was there? Fill it up and mark you as ours? Our perfect little pup. Our precious and beautiful boy.”

Isaac moaned, hips thrusting upwards into Derek’s body, desperate and needy.

Derek chuckled. “I’ve got you pup. Take a deep breath for me.”

Isaac breathed in, long and slow, as Derek pressed forward and filled him. It was slow, Derek’s cock slowly pressing Isaac’s insides open and forcing them to relax to take his size inside him. As Derek sank to the hilt they both froze, breathing in each other’s scent.

“God you two are fucking beautiful.” Stiles groaned. He was propped up on one elbow, that hand on Isaac’s shoulder while the other stroked between Derek and Isaac’s side where they were pressed together like one. “Daddy and our baby boy. So beautiful.”

Derek moaned, leaning over to capture Stiles’s lips in his. “Momma.” He said when he pulled away. “You need to shut up or our baby boy isn’t going to get much enjoyment out of his Daddy’s cock before it explodes.”

Stiles laughed, stealing another kiss before grinning down at Isaac. “Your Daddy was the same way the first time he fucked me. So overwhelmed with the feeling of being surrounded by a hot, tight hole just a few words could make him blow. But we don’t want that do we? No, we don’t. We want him to pleasure you like you’ve never felt before. Make you beg. Overwhelm you with the pleasure he feels right now. Right baby?”

Isaac moaned, throwing his head back and letting Stiles move closer to mouth at his neck. “Momma. Please. Daddy.”

“What do you need, pup?” Derek murmured, pressing kisses on the other side of Isaac’s neck.

“ _Move_.” Isaac begged. “Daddy please. Need it. Need to feel you. Need to be yours.”

“You’re already mine.” Derek grinned, pulling out slowly to elongate the whine he seemed to pull out of Isaac as well. “My beautiful pup. Beautiful, precious, perfect pup.”

“Fuck me.” Isaac begged. “Daddy please. Fuck me. Need to feel you.”

“I’ve got you.” Derek moaned, keeping his pace steady and slow as he moved in and out of Isaac’s tight ass. “Don’t worry pup. Daddy’s got you. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna reward you for how good and amazing you are for us. So good for Momma and I.”

“Truly the best pup ever.” Stiles agreed. “We never have to say something twice, you never argue about eating your vegetables, and you’re always ready to share in our pleasure. We could never ask for a better pup.”

Isaac groaned, forcing his eyes open to look up at Derek. “Daddy.” He gasped. “Daddy please.”

“What do you need pup?” Derek asked again, seeing how desperate he was.

“ _Mark me_.” Isaac begged, tilting his head back as far as it would go. He wanted his Daddy to bruise his neck, make it clear that he was owned and precious, earning his Alpha’s mark.

“Oh god, pup.” Derek moaned, pressing his forehead down to Isaac’s collarbone. “The things you do to me.”

“Daddy.” Stiles said, reaching out to run his hand through Derek’s hair, getting his mate to look at him. “You want to mark your boy up?”

Derek nodded, pressing up into Stiles’s hand. “God _yes_.”

“Then why don’t you fuck him, and fuck him well, and then we can mark him as ours in every way we can.”

Derek grunted, his hips stuttering forward harder and faster, his rhythm failing.

“Come on Daddy.” Stiles smirked. “You can see how desperate he is. You can hear how desperate he is. Heck you can probably even _smell_ how desperate he is. Are you gonna give it to him? Are you gonna give him his Daddy’s cock, hard and fast and overwhelmingly good? Are you gonna make him come on your cock with nothing but what we give him for pleasure? Are you gonna you do that Daddy? Are you?”

Derek growled, losing words as he sped up, moving faster in and out of Isaac’s hole but his control was still intact. It was fast, but it wasn’t the hard fuck Isaac was begging for.

“Come on, baby.” Stiles whispered. “Let him hear you. Let your Daddy hear you. If you want him to fuck you, really truly fuck you, you’re gonna need to ask for it.”

“Daddy.” Isaac whined. “Please. Wanna feel you. Want you deep and hard and fast. Please Daddy. Please.” Isaac was nearly in tears, begging for the fucking he so dearly desired. “Need you to fuck me Daddy. Need to be yours.”

“Come on Daddy.” Stiles added. “Show our baby boy just how much you love him.”

With a roar, Derek seemed to lose control, thrusting into Isaac’s body with the fervor of a dying man.

Isaac was instantly moaning, almost non-stop as Derek’s cock had unerringly good aim at Isaac’s prostate, leaving the pup with almost unrelenting pleasure arching through his body. It bounced up his body from his cock up to Stiles’s hand on his nipples and the mouths on his neck before arching back down in an ending loop of toe-curling pleasure. It didn’t take long at all before Isaac was shooting his load between the three of them with a roar, making a mess all over their sweaty stomachs.

Derek, unable to control himself any longer as Isaac’s walls got almost impossibly tight around his cock, was not far behind at all, answering his beta’s roar with one of his own as he spent himself inside his pup’s body.

Both of them took a moment to recover, coming back to their bodies at the sound of Stiles moving up the bed to cradle Isaac’s head in his lap and run his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“So fucking good.” Derek whispered, kissing the large purple bruise he’d made on the side of Isaac’s neck.

“You’re both fucking good.” Stiles smirked. “Everything you hoped it would be?”

“Fuck yes.” Derek sighed.

“Pup?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded, staring up at them. “Love you.”

“We love you too.” Derek chuckled, going to pull out only to be stopped by Isaac’s legs squeezing themselves around his waist.

“Please.” Isaac begged. “Don’t want to be empty.”

“You want Daddy to stay inside of you?” Stiles confirmed.

“Please Daddy.” Isaac begged in confirmation. “Want to be full.”

“Okay baby.” Derek smiled, kissing him lightly. “But you don’t want to leave Momma out of this, do you pup? Don’t want to leave your Momma hanging after all he’s done for you?”

Isaac whined at the thought, twisting his upper body bonelessly in Stiles’s lap, mouthing along his abs to try and find the still hard cock of his Momma. “Momma.” He whined, unable to reach the cock he was looking for.

“You need your doddy, baby?” Stiles smiled. “Want to suckle before you go to bed?”

“Please.” Isaac begged. “Want to be full of both of you. Momma and Daddy inside me. Making me safe.”

“God you are so sweet.” Stiles sighed, shifting so Isaac’s head fell down onto his thigh instead of being on his stomach. Derek easily moved with them so Isaac ended up on his side with Stiles’s cock right in his face. “Go right ahead sweetheart. It’s all yours. All for you.”

Isaac moaned, happily taking the now in reach cock into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Fuck your mouth is a sin I swear.” Stiles gasped. “It’s either that or a wonder of the world and I sure as fuck don’t want to go sharing it with the world so it’s gonna have to be our little secret this talent of yours.”

Isaac preened happily, proud of making his Momma babble like that even before coming.

After watching his mate fuck their pup into a touchless orgasm, it didn’t take long at all before Stiles was moaning and shooting into their pup’s greedy mouth sucking him down.

“So fucking good.” Stiles sighed. He went to pull away but Isaac whined, pushing forward to keep the cock in his mouth.

“Pup you can’t keep Momma’s cock in your mouth all night if you want me to be inside of you.” Derek shushed him. “You want Momma to be able to cuddle with us, don’t you? Hold you between us all night long?”

Isaac moaned, nodding slightly.

“How about you get to nurse until you fall asleep?” Stiles offered. “That way we don’t have to worry about one of us getting out of bed to get one of your pacifiers.”

Isaac nodded, finally letting Stiles’s softened cock slip out of his mouth.

Stiles quickly slid back down the bed, setting his head on the pillow and pulling Isaac’s down to his chest. “There you go, baby.” He murmured. “Momma and Daddy got you. Don’t you worry.”

Isaac happily took Stiles’s nipple into his mouth, worrying it softly with his lips as he settled into his nursing.

“Such a good Momma.” Derek smiled fondly, looking over Isaac’s shoulders to his mate. “So fucking good.”

Stiles smiled. “Not as good as my perfect Daddy.”

Derek rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. “You know what we should do tomorrow?”

“Hm?”

“We should switch.” Derek grinned. “See who our pup likes more inside of him.”

Stiles scoffed. “Two hours and you’re already desperate to make this a competition.”

Derek shrugged. “Going to bed early means a nice, early start to tomorrow. May as well start looking forward to it now.”

Stiles grinned. “Oh this weekend is going to be so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any ideas send them my way and look forward to more fics to come!


End file.
